2028 Michigan earthquake
The 2028 Michigan Earthquake The 2028 Michigan earthquake was a superquake that hit Western Michigan on July 27, 2028. It was the strongest earthquake in Michigan history. The earthquake started at 4:08 AM in Rockford, MI. The earthquake caused more fatalities than usual because it struck early in the morning when people were asleep. The earthquake started on the surface causing the earthquake to be more intense. The earthquake hit and buildings crumbled. The shock was felt all throughout Michigan and Indiana. There were 2 foreshocks and 18 aftershocks. The 1st foreshock had an intensity of 1.1 and the 2nd had an intensity of 2.8. The strongest aftershock took place in Birmingham, Michigan, over 150 miles from the epicenter. The epicenter was right on Highway 131, causing the highway to collapse alongside overpasses around it. Rockford suffered the worst damage with over $100 billion in damage. The earthquake threw debris into the sky and some landed as far as the city of Ludington, Michigan, 100 miles away from Rockford. Some debris landed in Downtown Grand Rapids and some in Lake Michigan. The earthquake triggered a mini tsunami in Lake Michigan, crashing into the city of Holland, Michigan. The earthquake was felt for 2 more hours after the main shock. 3 bridges collapsed during the earthquake. Holland Tsunami The Holland, Michigan tsunami started at 4:10 AM, just 2 minutes after the earthquake occured. The tsunami hit Holland around 7:00 AM, and the waves were at least 50 feet high. The earthquake crashed into Holland State Park, destroying campsites and everything else in it. It also demolished Ottawa Beach as the tsunami went into Lake Macatawa and preceded to strengthen. At 7:07 AM, the tsunami hit downtown Holland and went south towards the West Michigan Regional Airport and I-196. The tsunami hit the West Michigan Regional Airport and dissipated shortly after and caused $1 billion in damage. The tsunami was later rated a major tsunami. 107 people died in the tsunami. Aftermath The earthquake's aftermath was considered to be horrific. 218 billion dollars in damage was caused by the earthquake and 18 aftershocks raised the price up by 100 million. The earthquake caused 290 casualties, 1287 injuries and 12198 were reported missing. However, it was later discovered 3 of the casualties were not related to the earthquake. The earthquake and it's aftershocks were felt all the way in Des Moines, Iowa. The earthquake caused everybody in Kent and Ionia Counties to perform a mandatory evacuation, including Grand Rapids, Rockford, part of Lansing and Kentwood. The evacuation lasted until 2031. The Grand Rapids Art Museum and the Grand Rapids Public Museum collapsed, causing $3 million in damage. The earthquake demolished sidewalks and buildings, causing the city of Grand Rapids to be closed off until it was safe to enter again in April 2030. Recovery It took 5 years for the majority of the state to fully recover from the earthquake. The last city to recover was Rockford, where at least half of the 287 deaths were caused. It took another year to recover from the aftershocks. Holland and Rockford decided to make a collaboration group to be more prepared for earthquakes after the earthquake occured. The NWS decided to make 2 hurricane and tsunami warning centers in Grand Rapids and Holland. Holland also built flood levees after the tsunami. Rockford became a icon to always be prepared for earthquakes. The collaboration group made by Rockford and Holland to be prepared for earthquakes became popular around the state, and the group was later made official by the governor. After, the Earthquake Awareness Group stood out to the nation and became a national icon. People later became aware of how dangerous earthquakes could be, and nobody was more prepared for disasters since. The 2028 Michigan earthquake became historical because of this. Holland never fully recovered from the earthquake, but Holland managed to almost fully rebuild and be happy again. The 2028 Michigan earthquake later became part of history.... such as what you just read. Category:Hypothetical earthquakes Category:Deadly earthquakes Category:Destructive earthquakes